


Vicious Mockery

by Chaotic_Smutty (Anna_Hopkins)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Crack, M/M, Mocking, Molestation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sassy Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Hopkins/pseuds/Chaotic_Smutty
Summary: Sassy Harry mocks Bellatrix Lestrange in the Ministry Atrium, and doesn't realize someone has Apparated in behind him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 19
Kudos: 571





	Vicious Mockery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VladTNoLifeKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladTNoLifeKing/gifts).



_"Potter, you cannot win against me!" Bellatrix cried. he could hear her moving to the right, trying to get a clear shot of him. He backed around the statue away from her, crouching behind the centaur's legs, his head level with the house-elf's. "I was and am the Dark Lord's most loyal servant. I learned the Dark Arts from him, and I know spells of such power that you, pathetic little boy, can never hope to compete--"_

"Oh, sure, it's all about the Dark Lord, isn't it, Bella?" Harry snarled. "You just _adore_ him, he's _great,"_ he affected a high-pitched mimicry of her voice, "oh, please, my lord, _anything_ for you--"

Bellatrix made a choked noise, frozen on the spot. Harry grinned savagely, continuing. "Won't my lord _please_ breed me already, oh, yes, _take_ me, _use_ me, haah, I want it _so bad_ \--"

The witch seemed to be staring right through him in total mortification, going pale and red at once. Harry's voice cracked with the effort of stifling his laughter, lapsing out of the mimicry, until he was gasping and moaning in his own voice.

"Ohh, yes, yes, my _lord_ , please _aahh_ \--"

Bellatrix had her hands covering her mouth, flushed and wide-eyed.

"Fuck, please, I'm going to --" Harry rolled his eyes up in a parody of orgasm, "going to--"

A hand clamped over Harry's mouth from behind; an arm wound around his waist and pulled him back against a solid body. _Wait, what--_ He thrashed in the hold, arching his back, and only succeeded in grinding his arse back against what felt like a substantial erection.

"Why, Harry," purred a very familiar voice in his ear, "I had no idea you were so _interested..."_

This was not the best time to suddenly discover new things about his sexuality. Harry went still in Voldemort's arms, shuddering, and let out a soft, genuine moan against the cool palm of the Dark Lord's hand.

The hand at his waist slid lower, over hip and up the inside of his thigh, to cup between Harry's legs and _squeeze_ just a little. He threw his head back past the hand over his mouth and _keened_ , hips bucking into the grip. Heat flooded Harry's entire body in a nearly painful wave of arousal.

Voldemort continued fondling him throughout. The hand that had been on his mouth slid down his neck and chest to toy with a nipple through his shirt. "You want it _that badly,_ Harry?" the Dark Lord chuckled, pressing his own erection solidly against the seat of Harry's trousers, the waistband of which had replaced Harry's nipple as the focus of one hand's attentions.

"Ohh," Harry gasped, "yes -- _my lord_ \--" Voldemort's breath hitched, hot against the side of Harry's neck -- "please, aahh--"

"You want _me_ _,_ Harry? Filling you as deep as you can take?" murmured that voice low in his ear.

"Fuck, please, I'm going to -- going to--"

In the background, Bellatrix conjured water to drink, fanning herself.

Voldemort was panting now, rutting up against Harry, lapsing into Parseltongue as he groaned into Harry's ear. _"Sspilling insside you, Harry? Until my essence dripss out?_ _"_

It was too much, Harry couldn't -- he moaned louder, shuddering in the Dark Lord's grip.

_"That'ss right,_ come _for me, Harry--"_

Harry convulsed, painting the inside of his pants white with a hissed curse.


End file.
